Felix&Seth A Fork in the Road
by RoibenJazz
Summary: Felix was given very specific orders from Aro.When trying to meet those orders he ends up meeting a naked Seth.Will Felix continue with his mission or will his desire for true love become his priority?
1. Assignments

**Chapter 1**

In my room, sprawled out on the floor with my hands behind my head, I am trying to relax while listening to the calming playing of a piano. With my super sensitive ears I could hear someone approaching from the end of the hall. I notice the fast paced, clicking walk to be that of the Volturis secretary, Gianna. She finally reaches my door and I hear her take a deep breath before knocking on the heavy wooden door. I am leaning on the door way, arms folded, before she can knock twice. The secretary gasps at my speed but tries to quickly cover her surprise by petting her hair.

"Master Aro wishes to see you," I could see that my presence made her nervous, "He says that it's important and that you should make sure you get there quickly." Her attraction towards me was quite visible. But also was her fear of me.

I then proceeded to give her a gentle smile, making sure she would see my extremely white and extremely deadly teeth. "Thank you for seeking me out to give me such important orders, Miss Gianna,"I leaned down now grabbing her hand and kissed it while looking straight in her eyes.

"Uhh...it was my, uhm, pleasure." I could see that I had stunned her and then continued to walk past her through the hall to find Aro.

I looked back to see if Gianna had managed to pick her jaw from the floor and noticed that she was still standing in the doorway with a dumbfound look on her face. "Huh, humans! So easily manipulated." I scoffed.

I pushed through the wooden doors into the ancient looking room. The room was very medieval looking, with stone walls and floors. Caius and Marcus sat in two of the three massive wooden chairs located in the middle of the room. I looked around for Master Aro and spotted him with his hands folded looking out the stain glass window out to the garden. The three brothers were dressed in their usual black, floor length, robes with their usual expressions. Caius and Marcus looked bored like always quietly discussing whether to go ahead and make their secretary a meal because she was no longer as entertaining as before. Aro looked as still as stone and deep in thought but once he heard my entrance his expression immediately changed into one of delight. "Ah, Felix!" He grabbed my hand and squeezed it welcomingly. "I am so happy to see that you have arrived in a timely manner! The matter I wish to discuss with you must be dealt with immediately with much care!"

I was surprised he requested for me to deal with his important matters. Usually the only one he entrusted with that was his _darling _Jane. "Of course, Master Aro!" I said eagerly, "Whatever it is, you can be assured that I will not fail you."

He put my face in his hands and gently kissed my forehead. "That was what I was hoping to hear. I knew I was right in choosing you to be the one to handle this business." I couldn't stop smiling after he said that. Aro usually only let me handle with destroying vampires that disobeyed a law. Never something so important.

"It has come to my attention that it has been over 6 months since we encountered the Cullen clan and had a heated discussion on what should happen with their little human," Aro's voice was very eager and his eyes also showed his eagerness. He was always fascinated with the Cullen's multiple gifts but their human that was immune to the powers controlled by the mind fascinated him more. An obsession more than a fascination really. "We must see if they held up their end of the bargain. A visit must be paid to the Cullen's residence to show we do what we say and no one is above the law. You, my dear Felix, are to show up unannounced and present yourself to the Cullen's residence reminding them of our deal. See to it that she has been changed or use force if they refuse to turn her to make certain she cannot tell a soul of our existence." He was now very serious. Aro usually tried to keep up a laid back appearance but not when it dealt with the law.

"Have I made myself clear, Felix? Please tell me if you are not up to the task and I will have Jane go."

As he said those words Jane walked into the room. I could see the smugness in her face. She knew that Aro doubted my abilities but I would prove them wrong and make him proud of me.

Narrowing my eyes toward Jane and giving her a small smile i said "You have nothing to worry about Master Aro. I will make you proud." I then turned around and left the room smiling knowing quite well that Jane was not happy that I had not backed out of the task.

**xxx**

Although I was honored to be given such an important task from Aro traveling across the world was very unpleasant. Hours spent in a plane to get off and then spend hours in a car started to get me a bit aggravated. I was extremely relieved to see the "Welcome to Forks" sign. "Finally!" I sighed. Now it's time to go on foot.

I felt free running through the forest. It was nice to not be in a closed in space and be able to spread my legs and arms. I was not worried of being spotted because at the speed I was going there was nothing to see but a blur. In the forest there are many smells and sounds that catch my attention but the scent I caught next was not one I was familiar with.

The scent brought me to halt. It was like nothing I have ever encountered. It made my mouth water but also made my body yearn for it. It was hard to put the scent in words. I could smell the wind with the hint of salt. The smell of a fire and smoke. I could smell the sun, the moon. I could smell the Earth, the grass, flowers. I could smell trees, huge oak and pine. The scent was intoxicating. Next thing I knew I was walking around the forest searching for the source that contained this overwhelming smell. I heard the sounds of a small waterfall. Walking in that direction I came upon a boy entering the water.

The young boy was naked and began swimming and floating above the water. It was then that I realized that the compelling scent that had me searching was right in front of me. It was the young boy. He was not yet aware that I was just behind the walls of trees that seemed to seclude the small waterfall from the rest of the forest. The boy was very tan, with shaggy black hair. He was absolutely beautiful to me. I have been alive for a very long time and cannot recall ever seeing someone quite as beautiful. As he floated on the water his arms were spread out and his eyes were closed. He seemed very relaxed and he didn't appear to be too worried about any predators.

I wanted to see him. To talk to him. I wanted to smell him. I wanted to touch him. My extreme curiosity about the boy got the better of me. Before I could stop myself I was already walking to the ponds edge. The boy heard me as I approached and immediately swam in the opposite direction. I wanted to yell to him that "it was okay", that "I was not someone that was interested in hurting him." But he didn't seem too interested in hearing what I had to say. He began running out of the water and what happened next had shocked the hell out of me! This once very ordinary looking boy transformed into a sandy colored wolf!


	2. Meeting gets heated

**Chapter 2**

A werewolf? I was under the impression that they were only a myth. Whoa. Wait till Aro finds out about this. He thought the little human was fascinating? Just wait. The wolf was quite large and was trying to threaten me by his hair standing on edge and by showing me his razor sharp teeth. Although they were very intimidating all I could think about was the young boy who had turned into this massive animal. I figured the best thing I could do was to start talking to him to get him to calm down. _Maybe_, I thought, _I might even be able to learn a little about him once he shifted back into his human body._

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down there." I started to raise my hands and wave them down to try and express to him to settle down. "I understand I'm a vampire, and you don't know me, but I can assure you there is nothing to worry about."

The wolf gave me a little growl and then started to back down, lowering his head. I am extremely relieved that I was able to calm down this boy/wolf so now maybe I could get him to shift back. "That's it. See? I'm not going to hurt you." I started to raise my hand towards him, thinking maybe he would sniff it but I think that might have insulted him because he started to bare his teeth again.

"Okay! Okay. You are obviously not a common dog." The wolf then snorted at me as in agreement. "Well then, would you mind shifting back so I might be able to talk to you and not make the mistake of insulting you again?" The wolf hesitated for a moment. I remained still and kept reminding myself to stay patient. Patience is not one of my strong points like strength and speed was. The wolf then turned around and ran into the forest.

"Ah crap! That's just great!" I kicked the dirt in frustration! "I'm never going to find him now!" I continued kicking and cursing. Then suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes and quickly turned around to see the boy emerge out of the bushes. He now had on a pair of khaki shorts that looked like they have been through hell and back. But he was still beautiful. This time I noticed something that I hadn't noticed before when he was in the water. His eyes. They were a honey brown. And they were breath taking.

I'm guessing that I had been staring for a while because he then gave me an awkward look and clear his throat. "Hi. I'm, uh, Seth Clearwater." He then reached to shake my hand. "Hello Seth Clearwater, I am Felix." I know that it's a common rule that it is rude to stare, but I just couldn't help myself.

Seth cleared his throat again and he looked a bit embarrassed. "So, I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean to shift like that on you. I thought I smelled an unfamiliar vampire earlier but ignored it. Then I see you come out of nowhere, and I guess, I'm just a tad bit jumpy."

I had to admit, he looked so cute standing there all embarrassed, kicking the dirt around his feet. I could see the innocence in him. He was young but was starting to become a man. Trying to cheer the kid up, I patted his shoulder and said, "Oh! No worries! Could've happened to anyone." I gave him a soothing smile. "And don't worry about shifting in front of me. I'm sorry I startled you, it's just that I'm a vampire. I'm not used to announcing my presence. Usually the other vampires I'm with just hear me." I continued to smile and he saw that there was nothing to worry about, so we both began to laugh. Seth had the biggest and most welcoming smile. Seth's smile had me thinking of how breath taking he was. He then sat down in the grass and patted on the spot across from him for me to sit. The kindness he was showing me made my stomach flutter.

Seth then tried to start up a conversation with me so the incident that just occurred would be less awkward, "So the clothes you are wearing tell me you're not from around here. Where you from then?"

I looked down at my black polished boots, ironed blue jeans, and my button up black collared shirt. He was right. I certainly did not look like I was native from here. People in Washington State, much less Forks, did not wear these types of clothes due to the extreme weathers. One day sunny and wet, the next cloudy and wet, but always wet. Instead of answering his question though I decided to ask him the same thing.

He smirked at me saying, "Very slick. Well I am not from Forks but I live not too far from here on the Indian reservation called La Push. I am dressed like this because my body temperature is warmer and so when I shift I don't destroy my clothes. I can just tie these shorts around my leg. Now it's your turn." He playfully threw a rock at me that I easily dodged.

"Fine. I am from Volterra, Tuscany. I am dressed like this because I am most comfortable like this. This, and when I'm in my boxers." I chuckled. I saw Seth's eyes widened and he began to blush when I spoke about being in my boxers.

"Well, I bet that's something worth seeing." He said trying to play it cool. My stomach began to flutter again. For once I noticed Seth being as focused on me as I was on him. I bravely brought my hand to his face and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes. _Ah. What beautiful eyes, _I thought. My touch made him shiver. "You're so cold." He said with his eyes closed.

I looked up at him and whispered, "I have not felt heat on my skin in so long before now." My hand still on his face I began to lean towards him. I breathed in. His scent was overwhelming. I could hear his heart beat racing as I moved in closer. Seth started to breathe more heavily like he was waiting for something. Waiting for me. I grabbed his face in my hands and went to press my lips to his, when suddenly we heard a loud howl.

We both looked in the direction it came from. Seth started running toward the forest before I knew it. "Wait!" I cried. "Where are you going?" He did not stop running but yelled back to me saying, "I have to go. I will be here tomorrow around two in the afternoon. Look for me."

Before anything else could be said he was lost in the dark forest.


	3. The distraction realized

**Chapter 3**

**After he ran off into the forest, was pure silence. The only noise that could be heard was from the waterfall. It felt like when Seth left, he took life with him. How strange it was for me to feel this way after just meeting him. Looking down at my hands that were just on his face, I could still feel the warmth his body radiated.**

"**Breath taking," I whispered. **

**Looking up at the sky, the sun was starting to go down for the moon to come up. Not a cloud in the sky. A slight breeze reminded me of Seth's scent. I took a deep breath and imagined him again. Except this time my lips were pressed against his and there were no disturbances. **

"**Yeah, right," chuckling, I turned around and started to get a better look at my surroundings. Now that Seth wasn't here to distract me.**

**It was like a place you imagined from heaven. A beautiful spring covered by trees both big and small. Outlining the spring were different colored rocks with grass and cattail plants sprouting from the cracks. They rocked back and forth by the wind. The waterfall was not too big but still just as magnificent. I was at awe by what I had come across in the middle of the forest. What finally pulled me out of my trance was the buzzing of my cell phone in my pocket. I took the phone out and looked at the caller ID.**

"**Shit!" It was Aro. It has been two days since I left Volterra. He knew that I should have already arrived in Forks to visit the Cullen's. What was I to say when he asked if I had completed the mission yet? "No master Aro. I got held up meeting who I think could be my soul mate?" That would never work.**

**Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself before flipping the phone open. "Hello Master Aro!"**

"**Ah, Felix. It's good to hear that you are still alive! I was frightened because I had not yet received a call with a report on how things went. I do hope that you have not come across any complications?" His voice did not reveal the aggravation I was sure he was feeling. **

"**Oh, well, you know how the Cullen's are. Always so hostile." This was not a lie. They do not trust the Volturi and have every right. Aro and his brothers can be very sneaky and manipulating. A trait all vampires possess but the Volturi have the power to get almost anything they desire if they have to use force. "I have indeed arrived in Forks but have not yet been able to locate them. I am starting to believe they have relocated with the thought that we would make surprise visits. But do not worry, Master." As far as I knew there was no truth behind my explanation. I know that if he was to find out I lied to him that I would be killed. I also know that if he were to find out that I had postponed my assignment to interact with a wolf that I would see the same fate.**

"**Yes. The Cullen clan is much more difficult to deal with then regular vampires." He cooed. "Did I make a mistake in choosing you to deal with this issue? Should I have sent Jane? She has not disappointed me yet." Hearing him say that made my blood boil. Imagining Jane standing next to Aro while he said this did not sit comfortably with me. I bet she had her best smile on for Aro and probably reassured him that she could handle the case if I was to fail.**

"**No! Believe me Master. You were wise in your decision and I give you my word not to fail you." Clenching my fist that was not holding the phone I could feel my fingernails digging into my palm. There was a long pause before Aro said anything.**

"**Okay, Felix." Aro finally said, "I will give you five days to take care of the human or I will send Jane, and you will have me to deal with." Just as I started to sigh in relief he continued.**

"**Understand that my guards do not fail me. Be sure that you are not the first. I do not give second chances, so be thankful I showed you such mercy." The phone clicked and I knew that he had hung up.**

"**Ugh!" I yelled. Why had I let myself get so distracted by a simple boy? He could cost me my life and I wasn't even sure he meant anything to me yet. Why had he made such an impact on me? **

**Shaking my head, I began walking out of the secluded spring. For a moment I turned back and relived what had earlier occurred. I did not want to forget the day spent with Seth. Suddenly, I remembered that we had agreed to meet tomorrow. Well, not really agreed, but I think he knew that I would come. Ugh! I wanted to see him again so bad! Maybe I will be able to do both. Visit the Cullen's and meet Seth here tomorrow. If the Cullen's had any sense what so ever they will have already changed the young woman so then I won't have to deal with anything. "Ha!" I chuckled. Nothing was ever that easy. Not in a vampires world. But one could always hope. **

**Taking one last glance at the spring I turned and ran in the opposite direction towards the town. I was going to have to get a room somewhere and then find something to eat. I was starving.**


	4. Seth's Point of View Confrontation

**_Hiya peoples! Thank you so much for reading my stories! I hope that you enjoy the stories as much as I have enjoyed writing them! If you like the stories leave a review to tell me! It really makes me that much more motivated to uptate and continue with the story! And if there is something you don't like or some pointers you want to give me that is also welcome:) Continue reading and I will continue writing!_**

* * *

><p><strong>First part-Seth's Point of View <strong>

Splitting off with Jacob was a very hard decision and also a very easy one. I knew that the Cullen's were not our enemy and I did not like the idea of making them that way. I don't believe Sam wanted to have to kill Bella to make sure her baby was killed, but they were willing to do it. He said it was for the good of the tribe but it would not have been good on the pack to have innocent blood spilled on their hands. Parting with Jacob was the right choice.

Anticipating anything, Jacob requested that I run around the perimeter of the Cullen's. There was already a path from where I've been running. After my day, it was a relief to just run all my worries away. It's funny that through all this chaos I can still manage to have Felix on my mind. Reliving our short moments together this afternoon gave me chills. Just thinking about his hands grasping my face gave me butterflies. His touch made my heart beat faster. I breathed in, wishing that I was breathing in him. "I would see him tomorrow." I said to myself. I don't care how I get there; I will be at the spring to see him. All of his signs told me that he wanted this too, but what if I was wrong? I don't think I could take another heart break. Especially not a heart break from Felix.

When looking at Felix he looked so strong. As if he could take on the world. He seemed to hold himself to a different standard than others. His body was toned. His hair was brown and thick. His face, his smile, was flawless. I can't believe this incredibly sexy guy saw me naked! How embarrassing! I had the thought to just run away from him once I shifted back into a human, but something about him pulled me towards him. Like gravity pulls us to the Earth. Felix had pulled me to him.

Unlike the Cullen's gold eyes, Felix eyes were the color red. The color of blood. Not sure what that meant exactly, I made the mental note to ask Edward about it later.

I do hope to find out more about Felix. If my pull towards him is this much after just meeting him than that must mean something. Maybe next time, when he leans in like he is going to kiss me, there won't be any interruptions. Breathing in deeply, I imagined his lips pressed against mine. Imagined his hands entangled in my hair and him kissing me like his life depended on it.

This thought held my attention until a howl from Jacob jerked me back to reality. Running in the direction I heard Jacob, I heard him yell through our bond saying,_ blood sucker has crossed the perimeter! Hurry Seth, I need you!_

I thought we were watching out for Sam's pack, not having to deal with other vampires too!

Finally, I spotted Jacob circling the vampire. There was a familiar scent that immediately grabbed my attention. I started running faster past the trees and bushes that were between me and Jacob. And the vampire he was about to kill. _Oh God, no_! I thought.

Past all the trees that were keeping me from seeing what was going on, I saw Jacob running for the vampire's throat. Gasping, I ran as fast as I could, screaming through our bond, _No Jacob, STOP!_

It was Felix.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Part-Felix Point of View<strong>

The wolf bared his teeth me and then started circling. As if he was trying to find a weak spot to attack. Getting ready for whatever happened, I dug my feet in to ground, showed him my own teeth and had my arms stretched out ready to grab him at the right moment and crush him. Yes this was definitely in the way of dealing with my assignment but it was not something I couldn't handle. Out of nowhere a sandy wolf ran and filled in the space between me and the brown wolf. Seth. I recognized the color of his coat.

Silence filled the forest as the two wolves stared at each other. All of a sudden the other wolf huffed at Seth and turned away and ran towards the Cullen's house. Seth then turned around and shifted back in to his human form. His naked, human form. Seth was not built like a weight lifter but he was not a scrawny little guy either. I could see the muscle in his arms and legs. I knew that when I looked at him that I was looking at pure beauty. There was no question in my mind. He looked down and then took his khaki shorts that were tied to his left leg and put them on.

"What are you doing here? Do you realize that you could have been killed?" Insulted at the fact that he believed that that wolf could kill me I decided to not let that affect me. I could see his concern. Was he really concerned about me? This thought made me smile.

Clearing my throat, "I didn't know you and your wolf buddies would be here. I came here to deal with some business with the Cullen's." I paused, noticing his confusion when I said that, I continued, "I was sent here by my Master. He has an arrangement with the Cullen Clan and I am only here to see that there end of it is met. That aside though, I am very happy I got to see you again tonight." I gave him my best smile and then brushed a kiss against his cheek.

He began to blush and couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad I got to see to again tonight too." Seth looked into my eyes like he knew something that I didn't even know. He then said "I would be lying if I said I haven't been thinking about you." We both just stood there under the moon, looking at each other. Taking the chance, I grabbed Seth's hand and looked him in the eyes. I was inches from his face. "I want to know you. I want to know you like no one else knows you." He breathed out and his smell made my mouth water. I could hear his heart racing and then he looked up at me.

All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in the back of my neck and top of my spine. Before I knew it I was ripped from Seth and thrown against a tree. I could hear the tree crack with the force that I had hit it with. Then there was a hand against my throat and I could feel my arms being held down. I heard Seth scream and then struggle. My thought is that someone must have grabbed him too.

"What in hell are you doing here?" Hissed the Cullen called Edward. He looked like hell and had the attitude of a crazy man. The rings around his eyes and blackness in them told me that he had not fed in a while. If worse comes to worse I think I could break away from him.

Choking, I tried to answer him. I could feel him loosen his grip and I began to cough. "Aro sent me. You know the arrangement you have with the Volturi. I am only here to see that it is followed through." Struggling, I was able to glance and saw two other people from the Cullen Clan hold each of my arms down. A girl that looked like a pixie, and a large guy that looked like he could crush you with his bare hands.

Edward jerked my head back, "Don't look at them! Look at me! If you think that you're going to come here and 'make sure' that the agreement is followed through with, your dead wrong!" This vampire looked on the edge of insanity, "You won't make it passed this spot to take care of anything!" He then lifted my neck up and I could feel his fangs against my skin when a scream stopped him.

"Stop, Edward! Don't kill him!" I could hear Seth weep and saw that he was free from whoever was holding him. He ran to Edward and put his hands on his shoulders with tears streaming down his face. "Please. Please don't kill him!"

Edward hesitated and then yelled "Why shouldn't I? He came here to kill Bella! What makes him so important?"

I knew that when Edward had said I came to kill his precious human that Seth would turn around and let him have at me. If it had been the other way around I might have done the same thing.

"No!" Seth demanded. I can't believe he is still trying to save me after what Edward had said. _Wow_, I thought. "He's not going to kill Bella! He wouldn't do that." That comment seemed to baffle Edward because he looked at Seth like he was the one losing his mind. "How do you know that? You don't even know this vampire! You don't know what he's capable of! He needs to be destroyed!"

"No," said Seth again. "I do know this. I know this because I have imprinted on him and I won't let him kill Bella." That surprised everyone there. Even me. He continued, "If you kill him Edward that means you don't trust my judgment, don't trust me, and cannot be my friend. I care about our friendship, but what you do next will define everything."

Edward paused. He looked back and forth from Seth and I. Edward dropped his hand from my neck and at the same moment the other two vampires let go of my arms. Shaking his head, he pointed his finger at Seth while saying, "I'm taking a chance on you Seth. Because I _do _care about our friendship! Don't let me regret it or next time, he will be dead." He and the other vampires raced to the house. The person holding Seth shifted, shook his head at Seth and ran off too.

We both signed in relief. Seth ran to me and practically jumped in my arms. I laid my head on his while stroking his hair, "Thank you so much for helping me Seth. How could ever repay you?"

Seth then moved from me and looked into my eyes, "You could start by telling me the truth. About everything."


	5. The Perfect Spot

**Chapter 5**

Seth looked at me with such seriousness. Not wanting to disappoint him I nodded my head in agreement, "I haven't lied to you Seth. But I have not told you everything. I will though. If it's really that important, I will empty out my soul to you."

He smiled and moved back towards me. He held me so tight; the warmth began to cover my body. Whispering, Seth said, "Let's go somewhere else. Some place where every vampire can't hear our conversation."

"Okay," I chuckled. "I know the perfect spot." Leaning down I scooped him into my arms. "Trust me. This way's faster." I felt his grip around me get much tighter. He then closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, "I'm ready. Let's go." We then began moving at the speed of light. I moved past trees and bushes, knowing exactly where I was going.

Having Seth in my arms seemed to just fit. As if my arms were molded to have him in them. Something told me that Seth was made for me. That was the only explanation I could come up with. Since I met Seth, just a few short hours ago, I knew that I could no longer live without him. We were meant for each other.

We finally made it to the perfect spot. He gasped as he realized where I had taken us.

"The spring where we met." He turned to me, and I could see tears in his eyes, "Of course. This _is_ the perfect spot."

Suddenly time seemed to go slow. We fell into each other's arms and I grasped his face as I pressed my lips against his. The kiss was powerful. It was an explosion of emotion. It felt as if I could just live the rest of my days through his kisses. My hands were weaved in his hair as I was yearning for more. Laying down our bodies came entangled. The kiss seemed to become more passionate. Seth's breathing was heavy and I could feel his heartbeat. It seemed to be racing a mile a minute. I could feel his hand clutching my face as the other was under my shirt outlining my chest. I breathed deeply in his scent as our kissing slowed. We took our time, mesmerizing each touch as we began to part.

As we broke away from each other I laid my head on the grass while Seth laid his on my chest. I held him in my arms and just looked up towards the sky. The sun was starting to rise. Time didn't seem to exist when I was with Seth. Everything seemed new and everything seemed right.

Seth sat up to look at me. "Felix I have imprinted on you. And that being, I want to know everything about you and I want you to know everything about me." He continued staring at me while I sat up to be level with him.

Grabbing Seth's hand I said "I do plan on telling you everything but I have no idea what that means. I'm sorry." I wish I knew what everyone seemed to know that I didn't. When Seth had said that back at the Cullen's it made Edward spare my life. What was imprinting and why did he choose me to imprint on?

He signed as he rubbed his face with exhaustion. I knew he was tired. I could see it all over him and could hear it in his voice. "When a wolf imprints on someone, it is a forever connection. It is described as finding your soul mate when you imprint on someone. Life has no meaning without you in it, Felix. I knew this at first glance. That's all it took for me to know that you were my one and only."

His one and only. That's exactly how I felt after I saw Seth in the spring. Nothing after that seemed to matter. It was a relief to understand our immediate feelings for one another. That we were in fact soul mates and that's why I knew that I was already in love with him. Nothing in my life even matters before Seth came along. Now he is my reason for living.

For the first time since I became a vampire I felt like my heart was going to explode from the immense emotion I was feeling. "I love you so much Seth. From now on every decision I make I will make with you in mind. My life will be lived for you." Grabbing Seth I began kissing him again. He laughed as I pressed kissed all around his face. "I love you too. That's what imprint means; love. That we live for each other."

I felt like I was learning so much from him. I was no longer confused about my feelings for him. My questions were finally being answered. Now it was time I think I should start answering some of his.

"Tell me what you want to know. Ask me anything." I had already told him I would tell him everything and I intended to keep that promise.

He propped his head against his arm and the questions just started flowing out. He asked me everything from my human life that I can barely recall to what my favorite time period I lived in was. Like a sponge Seth soaked up my life's stories. It was the first time that I have ever told anyone about my mother and how important she was to me. Seth cared, and I didn't doubt it. He asked who my master was and what the task that I was assigned to. "Would you really kill Bella because he advised you too?"

I didn't want to upset him with my answer but I knew he would want the truth. "Yes," I said honestly. "I had lived with my master since he created me and I would have done anything he requested."

Seth did not like this answer. He looked down at the grass and was pulling out bits of weeds. Lifting his face I said, "That was before I met you, remember? Now, I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you. You are who I live for now." This made him smile. Oh how I loved to make him smile. If Seth was smiling I knew I was doing something right.

We continued discussing my history. Honestly, it was a huge relief to finally be able to tell all of my secrets to someone. Before Seth no one ever asked me how I was feeling or wondered about what I was thinking. I was constantly trying to make sure others, my superiors, were happy that I did not acknowledge my own happiness. I knew that it was going to be different now. That I wouldn't just be known as the Volturi's executioner or their errand boy. With Seth, I would be so much more than that.

"So you've killed people?" Seth's face had shown that of curiosity and a bit of fear. I don't know if it was fear of knowing the answer or if it was his fear of me. "Yes I have killed people." He had to know who he was with, a murderer, a monster. It was only fair that he knew so who could choose. And I was constantly frightened that he would choose to leave.

"Were these people all vampires that went against the law? Or were some innocent vampires and humans?" His face went very pale as he lifted his hand away from mine. I felt a sharp pain in my heart when he did this. We just found each other and it felt like I was already losing him. Seth looked like this was the hardest question for him to ask. And it was going to be an even harder one for me to answer.

Turning my head I took a deep breath as I answered, "Yes. To all of your questions. I have been ordered to kill the vampires that disobeyed the law. I have killed vampires for ridiculous reasons such as an offensive look to a smart mouth. I have killed people for the pleasure of power while feeding on them." My voice went cold as I forced myself to finally say, "I have shown little mercy to others with the thought of knowing that if it was the other way around they would do the same."

It was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Seth finally stood up and started walking to the spring. He stopped just before the water and continued staring at the waterfall. _What was I to do? _I thought._ How could I make it better when I knew what I have done was shameful?_

"Seth?" He looked as still as a statue. If I didn't know any better I would think he was a vampire. _When was it the right time to try and talk to him? _ Trying to clear my head I took a deep breath and then looked up to Seth. Standing up I slowly approached him.

"Don't." He said when I finally reached his side.

Speaking softly I went to put my hand on his shoulder. "Seth."

"Don't!" He moved away from my hand. Another stab at my heart. His rejection was unbearable but I made the decision to fix this. Whether he wanted to or not he was going to listen to me because I could not take him being mad at me.

"Seth! Listen to me!" I jerked Seth and forced him to look into my eyes. I noticed that he had been crying and I felt bad for being the one to bring the tears to his eyes. "I'm sorry for being a monster! I'm sorry for taking all of those people's lives! I had no humanity before I met you. I felt no remorse and I regretted nothing! But that has changed!" Seth was sobbing now and I could feel his body go limp under my hands. I pulled him to me while trying to calm him down. "I love you Seth and I never meant to hurt you. I promise to never take another innocent life. I promise to never hurt you again. Please Seth, say something."

He leaned back so that we were now staring at each other, "I shouldn't be upset with something you did in your past. You're right. That was before we found each other. It just scares me to know that you're capable of doing such horrible things. I won't hold it against you though. That wouldn't be fair. But from now on, no more killing innocent people. Not even to feed off of." He was looking at me now with tears streaming down his face. I knew what he was asking was to become like the Cullen Clan. A "vegetarian" as they call it. That promise I knew would be hard. I had always fed off of people. Picking my victims out of a crowd. But for Seth? I could give it up.

"I promise. I will live off of animals. I won't kill any more innocent people. Forgiven?" Fluttering my eye lashes I gave Seth my most innocent smile. If that was even possible.

He began chuckling and said "Of course."

I leaned down and kissed him. It was such a relief to have Seth not mad at me. What he thought of me meant everything. The kiss was not as passionate as the first one but just as emotional. Before we knew it we were in each other's arms underneath a big oak tree and I was watching him sleep.

**XXXXXX**

"How long have you been staring at me?" Seth asked with a yawn. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and started stretching.

Continuing to stare I chuckled. "Since the moment I laid eyes on you." I leaned over and planted a kiss on him. He too began to laugh.

"Hey! You shouldn't have let me sleep so long! Jacob is going to kill me you know?" Seth stood up and walked over to the spring. He began splashing water in his face and then lifted some to his mouth to drink.

"I wouldn't let him lay his hands on you. He would be dead before he could even reach you!" I knew that I could take Jacob out and that Seth would be protected. I didn't care what I had to do as long as Seth was safe.

He turned and put his hands up at me, "Whoa! Calm down! I didn't mean it literally." He gave me a gentle smile and said, "Thank you for your concern. But really, Felix, I'm okay. Jacob would be the last person to hurt me." Seth then reached his arms towards me. "Mind taking me back to the Cullen's? Jacob might need my help."

I had him in my arms before he could blink. He gasped at my speed. "Ready?" He nodded and closed his eyes. It made me laugh that he always closed his eyes like he was getting ready for battle. I then started running in the direction of the Cullen's home.

I stopped us right in front of two wolves in front of the home. I was sure one of them was Jacob, but I had no clue who the other one was. I could see that we startled them but they made no move in confronting us.

Seth hopped out of my arms and waved at the two wolves. Then turning towards me he pointed at the small grey one, "That one is my sister Leah. The other is Jacob. My new pack leader." Now pointing at the reddish brown one. Finally some clarity in who everyone was. Then, stepping on his tip toes, Seth pressed a kiss to my lips. "I'm sorry but I need to turn so I can speak to Jacob and Leah. I'll talk to you later? Maybe meet you at our spot?"

I didn't want to leave Seth's side. Every time we were apart it felt like something vital was missing. But I understood that he had commitments. Sighing I said, "Okay. This gives me the chance to talk with the Cullen family then."

This surprised Seth. He didn't argue about it with me but did tell me to "Be nice. They are my friends. Hurting them hurts me." Then he took off his shorts and began tying it around his leg. "Like what you see?" Seth asked when he noticed me staring.

"Very much" I said with a grin. He didn't say anything else but gave his butt a little shake and shifted. This made the two wolves, Jacob and Leah, roll their eyes but I just laughed. _Too cute_, I thought.

Turning around, I spotted the house and began walking towards it. _I only want to talk_, I thought knowing that Edward could hear me. _Let me talk and I promise there will be no violence. _He met me in the middle of the drive way.

"We have nothing to discuss." He said coldly. Just like yesterday I noticed he looked like he had not eaten in days.

Holding my ground I continued, "You're wrong Edward. We have much to discuss and you know what about. The Volturi are consistent that they want that young woman turned or she will be killed."

At fast speed Edward lunged at me. Prepared for him to act that way I dodged him. Insanity was in his eyes as he continued to pursue me. Finally I was able to get ahold of him so I could speak with him. I was much older than him so it barely took any strength at all to keep him restrained. "I do not want to have to kill her Edward. Seth has informed me that your clan is important to him so I will do all I can to make sure no misfortune is brought to your human. But to make life much easier I insist that you change her!" He was no longer struggling with me so I helped him get to his feet.

"I was going to change her. I didn't want to but she wanted me too. But I can't right now. And now I would change her in a second!" He crumbled to the ground like he had no energy to keep himself up. "She's dying and it's my fault."

I had no experience trying to comfort people. Especially vampires that mated with humans. But I honestly felt bad for this vampire. "Well this should be the best time to change her. So you won't have to feel like you took her life away. She's already dying."

"Don't you think I know that?" He growled. He came to his feet but was still struggling to stand. "I know that this is the perfect time to change her but I can't. She won't let me and she is being protected."

I didn't understand. She wanted him to take her life when she wasn't dying but now that her life is at risk she's changed her mind? Something didn't make sense. Seeing my confusion Edward said, "Come inside and see. You'll understand why then." He started walking up the drive way and I followed.

I was not prepared for what I saw next.


	6. The Alliance

**Chapter 6**

Sniffing the air, the hint of blood, of death, hit me like a brick wall. The room felt like an icebox even to a vampire. No one moved. No one spoke. Everyone kept their full attention to a coiled up mass on the couch in the middle of the room.

The mass was Edwards human Bella. She looked like hell. Shivering, she had someone hold a cup for her to drink. The tall blonde one was the only one close to her. I noticed that Edward had not moved from the door way. Curiosity taking control I walked up to Bella to investigate. I immediately saw what everyone was so focused on. Her stomach.

"She's pregnant?" No one said anything. Edward fidgeted slightly and then nodded his head. Everyone else continued staring.

"YOU got her pregnant?" I roared.

Suddenly Edward fell to the ground and groaned. Carlisle went to his side and tried to comfort him but Edward through his hand away. "No. Show me no pity! I did this to Bella and do not deserve any remorse. I should be killed for being so reckless."

"You're right! You should be killed! Do you have any idea what you have done? What this means? What about the prophecy?" Screaming now I had every ones attention. "You should have changed her when you had a chance! Every vampire in the world is going to be looking for her. Now she is going to die because of your carelessness." Those words set everyone off. The blonde closest to Bella was crouched down ready to attack any one that went near her. The rest of the clan was all in front of her prepared for any movement I was to make towards the human. Aware that Edward was going to want to attack me after threatening his human's life I swiftly dodged him.

I threw my hand at his chest and knocked Edward to the ground. "Wait! I am not the one you need to fight. I am not threatening her. But everyone else will be."

Edward took one of the chairs that was placed around Bella and threw it against the ground. "Don't you think I know that? I know the prophecy! Every monster knows the damn prophecy! But there is nothing I can do! Bella refuses to abort the baby!" He growled.

It didn't surprise me that three huge wolves busted threw the door. I mean, we were making quite a ruckus. Seth, Jacob, and Leah shape shifted right in the middle of the room and began dressing. I tried not to let their presence distract me.

Growing impatient I yelled, "Force her too! The baby will kill Bella. And if someone doesn't kill that baby before its born then someone will later."

"Wait! What? Who wants to kill Bella?" Jacob was standing next to Edward looking at me accusingly. "Don't even try it if you want to live blood sucker!"

Tired of all the nonsense I picked up the vase sitting on the corner table and threw it against the wall. What the hell was wrong with everyone? My vision started going dark and I knew that I needed to calm down before I did something I might regret. I knew that when things started to go dark I would wake up covered in blood and a terrorized room in front of me. Suddenly I felt a light touch on my shoulder. In a moment I gained control of things. I turned and saw Seth looking up at me. I laid my head on the crook of his neck. He brought his lips to my ears whispering, "It's okay. I'm here now." Of course Seth could bring me out of breaking point. Something no one could do. Breathing in his scent I kissed his neck.

Grabbing Seth's hand I turned to look at everyone. "I understand your love and protection towards Bella. But I do not want to harm her. Before Seth, yes. But now that he is my life I think differently. I still know what the prophecy says and think that that should be taken seriously. Or all of our lives are in jeopardy."

"What the hell prophecy is this vamp talking about? I've never heard of any damn prophecy!" Jacob was directing his question to the whole room.

Carlisle crossed the room to stand next to Edward and put his hand on his shoulder. "The prophecy that Felix and Edward are referring to is the prophecy of the hybrid. It was discovered by the Volturi themselves. Back when they lived as nomads, trying to find other vampires like themselves. They were in Egypt and came across the prophecy in an old pyramid. The pyramid encased a king who ruled his people as a tyrant. It is said that he had psychic powers and was given prophecies by the gods. The prophecy said that a powerful child created from different species will bring turmoil to the night dwellers. That this child will hold so much power that nothing can harm it when they come of age and at full control of their powers. Since hearing this prophecy the Volturi have made sure that there is no mixing humans or vampires. That's why they kill humans that know of us. There is no case of it happening and even if there was the mother and baby would have been killed."

Jacob started shaking his head in disagreement. "No! You blood suckers actually believe prophecies? That can't be true. I can't believe you're seriously trying to say that Bella is going to be giving birth to one of the most powerful beings alive."

"No she won't be. Bella won't live through the pregnancy much less the birth. That baby's only way out is her stomach and its going to use their teeth to get out." Bella is too weak to live through the pregnancy and her bones are too fragile to give birth naturally if she does live. This baby was going to be half vampire; it was going to strong and craving blood.

Seth squeezed my hand "Felix, try and show compassion. I understand this prophecy is serious but Bella isn't just some stranger from the street. She is loved and everyone here is going to do everything in their power to make sure she _and_ that baby are safe." He spoke with such love towards her. Towards this family. I knew without a doubt that each had a spot in his heart. Seth was the type of person to stick by the people he cared about and that was a feature I just loved about him. He stuck by me; even though I'm a monster.

I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, "Okay." Walking up to Edward I put my hand towards his and said, "You have my word that I will not harm Bella and that I will do what I can to help."

Edward hesitated for a moment. I knew he was thinking if he could trust me or not. I mean, I have been the guard for the Volturi for centuries. But finally he grabbed my hand and shook it, "Okay. I'll take a chance on you."

I had earned the trust of the Cullen family. Seth was thrilled with the new alliance. I was happy to make him happy. Edward and Seth were close, this everyone knew. Seth did not look at vampires the same way his fellow wolf friends did. This is what made him so special. The room began to be filled with conversations.

Suddenly, pain brought me to the ground. It was excruciating pain all over my body. It felt like my bones and muscles had something ripping through them. My body was in a spasm and I had no control. Seth dropped to his knees screaming for someone to help me. I couldn't talk to him to tell him what was wrong. Then as quickly as the pain had come it was gone. I lay their just staring at the ceiling while Seth tried to get my attention.

_Something is coming_, I thought.


	7. Nothing Else Mattered

**Chapter 7**

"I'm fine, Seth. Really." Trying to convince Seth not to worry was like trying to convince an alcoholic that they don't need to drink, damn near impossible. Seth was crouched down in front of me analyzing my face for signs of me lying. He then looked towards Carlisle for reassurance. Carlisle was standing with his wife Esme, giving Seth a smile he nodded his head. "You have nothing to worry about Seth. Felix is a vampire and that means it's pretty hard to leave any lasting damage on him. He is perfectly fine."

Seth was hesitant for a moment, eyes darting back and forth from Carlisle and me. Then, finally, he throws himself into my arms. "Seeing you drop to the ground like that," He choked, "the scariest thing in my life. I thought I was going to lose you." Nuzzling his face into my neck, the warmth of his breath gave me goosebumps.

Hugging him tightly, I tried to ease the tension "Not to worry, sweet. It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me." I chuckled. "Face it, you're stuck with me now." The room giggled in response. Kissing my neck, Seth pulled away with a smile.

"Oh, Lord! What have I gotten myself in to?" He teased. Biting his lip, Seth then turned towards Jacob with a serious face. "Maybe we should go scout the perimeter. Just as a precaution." Jacob and Leah nodded in agreement and then headed for the door.

"I think that's a good idea." Agreed Edward as he stood up from Bella's side. He looked down at her with a smile and walked towards me and Seth. "Don't worry Seth, we will make sure to keep Felix out of danger." He patted my shoulder with a grin on his face.

"Thanks Edward." All joking aside, Seth spoke seriously. "I really appreciate it." He then shook Edward's hand, leaning into a hug. After a moment, Seth was back in front of me smiling.

Seth made me more human than I have ever felt. He softened me and completed me. Life without this shaggy haired boy doesn't exist. Melting into his smile I cupped Seth's face, leaning in with a gentle kiss. I kissed him thoroughly, and passionately. Not caring who was around.

Breathing heavily, Seth laid his forehead against mine "love you" he said breathlessly.

Kissing him softly on the lips, "love you too" I chuckled. Seth reluctantly moved away from me and ran out the door.

"You really care about him don't you?" Edward asks curiously. Pulling myself away from the door that Seth just ran through, I turn to face him.

Edward is standing in front of me with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Hair messes up and snagged clothes on his body, he looks like he's been going through a battle just by himself. His face, I notice, is starting to sink in due to the lack of blood. Looking at him I start to feel sympathetic. I glance at Bella and then nod my head in understanding. "You really care about her, don't you?" repeating the question.

Turning to look at his wife, Edward then nods his head in agreement. I acknowledged the intense and real feelings that he felt towards his human, Bella, and Edward acknowledged mine towards Seth. "Let nothing happen to them." Edward muttered. "Agreed," I said while looking back towards the door.

* * *

><p>The next few hours were spent discussing the protection of Bella and the baby. We all agreed that what had happened to me earlier could only be the result of an attack from Jane. She was close. How close is what we were not sure on because Seth and the other wolves came by to notify Edward that no one had be around the covered perimeter. Edward sent them away to continue keeping an eye on the surrounding area.<p>

Carlisle had sent Edward, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice out to feed. Edward was hesitant at first but Carlisle insisted that it would benefit him if someone were to attack Bella. "Don't worry son. We will keep her safe until your return. Now go." Carlisle gave him a gentle smile and then Edward reluctantly left for the forest with the others.

The rest of us were sitting in the living room around Bella. "How far away can she administer her powers onto someone?" asked the large vampire named Emmitt. He was starting to remind me of the boxer Rocky. He was hopping around on both his feet, punching the air, ready for a fight.

"That, I'm unsure of. We have never tested the strengths of her power before. I always kind of believed that she had to be in the same room as the person but obviously she doesn't." How she managed an attack on me without me even knowing she was near pissed me off. Like most vampires, Jane did not fight fair. If she saw she could attack you even though she gave you no chance to defend yourself, she would.

Propping Bella up on some pillows, Carlisle helped her drink. She was so weak that she couldn't even hold up her head. The baby was killing her. "Well, Jane has been a vampire for a very long time. The strength of her power could be mind boggling." He said "At first she probably had to be in the same room to administer it on someone but now she may be able to use it on someone miles away from her."

"How long do you think she has left if she doesn't give birth soon?" Jasper asked, looking at Bella the way I was; with disbelief and curiosity. He was standing by the door with his arms folded. Trying to keep his distance from her because the smell of the blood she was drinking plus the smell of her blood made the scent around her intoxicating.

Carlisle looked down at Bella with a sad look on his face. I could tell that he loved her like his own daughter. She made his son happy therefore she was very important to the family. He gentle brushed her hair away from her face and rubbed a wet cloth against her face. "Honestly? If she doesn't give birth in the next day or two," he paused "I don't see her surviving the pregnancy."

Slamming the door, Edward rushed to Bella's side. Carlisle looked at him with such sorrow, "I'm sorry son I was just answering as a doct-" Edward moved him aside, cutting him off. Carlisle seemed sorry for saying that in front of Edward but Edward wasn't giving him the chance to apologize.

"Thank you Carlisle but I will take it from here now." He didn't look at Carlisle but kept his eyes glued onto Bella's. She was now looking at Edward with a small smile on her face. She lifted her hand to his face and rubbed her thumb against his cheek. "I want to name him Edward" she whispered.

"You think the baby's a boy?" he choked. She nodded, and then placed his hand to her stomach. Edward shut his eyes and kissed Bella on the forehead. "The baby, he, loves you. I can feel it" he whispered in her ear. He then gave a small chuckle, "He loves me too."

It was amazing that Edward could sense the feelings of his unborn child. His gift was truly amazing. Hearing someone enter the room I looked towards the door and saw Seth. I stood from the chair that I have been sitting in for the last couple of hours and walked straight to him.

"How is she doing?" He whispered when I was beside him. Looking into his eyes, a remorseful look on my face, I shook my head. It was going to be hard on Edward when he lost his mate. His wife. I don't think he'll survive it. I know that if I were to lose Seth I wouldn't be able to continue living.

Understanding that Bella's condition was critical, Seth's eyes filled with tears. I pressed him against my chest and just held him tightly. Carlisle crossed the room towards me. Once next to me he said quietly, "It's okay if you want to get away for a little while. I don't see anything happening for a little while and if something does we will have Jacob howl for Seth." Carlisle had his arms folded and kept looking back towards his son and daughter-in-law. I knew that he wanted to give the couple some time together while she was awake. Since I've been here Bella has only been awake for an hour total.

Seth drawled back with a tear streaming down his face, "It's your choice." I said. "I will right by your side regardless" reassuring him.

After a moment Seth nodded his head to Carlisle "They need some time alone together" He choked. "But promise to let know if anything happens" Seth demanded.

"Of course" declared Carlisle has he gave Seth a quick hug. I knew that Seth felt guilty for leaving Edwards side. He wanted to be there for his friend during his time of need but he did understand that if something were to happen to Bella it would be best that Edward got to spend as much time as possible till then.

We said our quick goodbyes to everyone; Seth making sure he let Edward know that he would be back in a flash if he needed him, then we left the Cullen home.

"Our spot?" I asked Seth as were starting to enter the forest. Sniffling he nodded his head and walked into my arms. I lifted him up and quickly pressed a kiss to his lips. Closing his eyes like always, I ran for the spring.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at the spring I took him straight towards the water. "What are you doing?" He exclaimed when I didn't let him down.<p>

Looking ahead of me I replied, "We're going for a swim. It has been a long day and I believe, despite everything that is going on, we need to have a little bit of relaxation time." When reaching the water I put him down and then started to unbutton my shirt.

"Relaxation time? I don't know if I feel comfortable relaxing while Edward and Bella are struggling" he huffed.

Taking off of my shirt, I looked at him and said, "I know that you are worried about Edward and Bella, I am too. Everyone is. But there isn't anything we can do right now. It is out of our hands." I was now stripped down to my boxers. I walked up to Seth so we were face to face. He was looking me up and down with and awe look on his face. I enjoyed very much that I seemed to be able to make his stomach flutter like he was able to make mine. I cupped his face in my hands and whispered, "Now, we are going to take a swim and try to enjoy ourselves for a bit. So you can take off your shorts and get into the water yourself or _I_ can take them off and _throw_ you in. And believe me, I would enjoy very much to rip them off" I teased as I hooked my fingers into his shorts belt loops and tugging him towards me.

Smiling, Seth put his hands on my chest and stood on his tip toes to kiss me, "If I have to take off my shorts and go in naked I think it's only fair that you do the same" he said seductively.

I chuckled at his sudden forwardness. "Okay. Take them off then" I challenged. Seth's eyes widened a bit. He looked at me with a grin on his face and then proceeded to pull my boxers off. I felt them as they hit my feet. Stepping out of them, I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off while kissing him deeply.

Grinning, I grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the water. The water felt so nice against my skin but laughed as Seth yelped by the sudden cold.

"It's not funny!" He chuckled while splashing water at me, "Not all of us are immune to the cold."

We spent awhile in the water splashing each other back and forth. It was nice to see him laughing and smiling. He finally let go of everything else and just enjoyed the moment with me. I hoped that after everything settles down that we will have more wonderful moments like these.

He was smiling while swimming towards me. We were in the middle of the spring so when he reached me I held him in my arms.

"Aside from everything going on outside of this place," Seth said, "Today feels perfect. Being with you, here, alone." He whispered. In my arms he laid back and floated on his back with his arms stretched out looking up at the sky.

I began to glide him around the water. He looked so beautiful. His hair was floating wildly in the water. His chest, arms, legs, body, was perfect. Lifting him up so he was in front of me I gently pressed my lips against his.

He had one hand on my neck and the other on my chest. I kissed him deeply, passionately. My hand was entangled in his hair while the other slid down to his back side. I groped his butt and we both started to get aroused as Seth began to moan.

I began to swim to shore while still kissing and touching him. He was breathing heavily and pushing into my body with his own. I lifted us out of the water and laid us down in the grass. Our bodies became entangled. Moving my lips to his neck I gently kissed him and bit him. Moaning, I kissed Seth harder and deeper. He held me tightly and I moved my body where I was now on top of his between his legs.

I was not thinking about anything past the spring. Nothing else mattered but Seth, and how much I desired to have all of him.


	8. Lost in Him

Chapter 8

My body on top of his, we were entangled with each other. Seth moaned at my touch. I love how my slightest touch brings such a reaction. Seth's body was extremely sensitive and I used that sensitivity against him.

"Quit teasing me" he exclaimed. Grinning, I moved towards his face. His body struggled underneath mine. I pressed a kiss to his lips, kissing with such passion that I forgot about my fangs. Seth gasped in pain and grabbed his lip. Moving his hand away, I noticed the blood. Licking my lips, the taste of his blood shot electricity within me. The animal that has been buried deep inside of me since Seth came into my life suddenly lunged to the surface.

A growl escaped my lips. I gripped the grass around Seth while still leaning over him. My head hung low while I tried to regain control of my animal instincts that have been a part of me for so long. Seth's blood tasted like nothing I have ever experienced. My body was crazy for more while my mind was trying to recollect myself.

A hand cupping my face jerked me from my inner struggle. I lift my head to see Seth staring me in the eye with a look, not of fear, but of love. He brought my face to his and kissed me without hesitation. The taste of his blood lingered in his mouth but this time I was able to keep control. The faith Seth had in me held more power than the animal still in side.

Seth moaned as I teasingly crawled down his body outlining every inch of skin with my tongue. I gently sucked on his nipple and then bit at the other one. I laughed to myself at the urgency of Seth's moan. Slowly I kissed at his happy trail till I finally came to his groin. Wanting to prolong the moment I nipped around the area and brushed it slightly with my tongue.

"Oh!" Seth groaned. "Such a tease." Grinning, I then looked down and wrapped my hand around my lover's erection and began to kiss the tip.

Loudly Seth groaned and his abdomen yanked at the sudden intense pleasure. Without wasting another second I wrapped my lips around the head of Seth's erection and began to ravish him.

Sounds of pleasure erupted from Seth. He struggled under me as I paused to suck his tip. "Don't stop" Seth begged. "Please." One of his hands was gripping my hair while the other clawed at my back.

Before Seth could climax I began to make my way up to his face. Licking and nipping at all visible skin. Seth grabbed my face and passionately kissed me. Our tongues danced inside our mouths while I rubbed my hand up and down his back. He looked so small to me with his naked body lying under me. His legs wrapped around my body while his hands were twined in my hair.

Pulling away from Seth I whispered, "Do you want me to stop?" I did not want to go any further if he wasn't ready for it yet. I knew that I was ready to have him fully but Seth was younger. He might not be as ready as I am. He shook his head violently and he said, "Please, don't stop!"

That was all he had to say.

XXXX

Seth's head fell on my chest, as he continued breathing heavily. I pressed a kiss to his forehead while wrapping my arms around him.

We were both quiet for a moment before he finally spoke, "you okay?" His question confused me. How could he even ask that? What could not be okay?

"What? Yea! Of course I am! Why would you even have to ask that?" I lifted up my body so that I was directly in front of his face.

"Well, you weren't really saying anything so I thought maybe you were regretting something or maybe I did something wrong." My heart ached at his response. I was furious that he could think of such of an absurd thing.

"Of course I don't regret anything!" I growled. "I just made love to the most important person in my life, how could I regret that?" Seth looked at me with sad eyes that softened me. _How could I be mad at someone who looks like that? _I thought. I kissed him softly on the lips, "I regret nothing about tonight. I was worried about pressuring you and you were worrying about whether or not you did something wrong?"

He looked away from me in embarrassment. "Well, yea. I'm sorry if you think it's stupid but it's not to me."

"Yes I think it's stupid!" I shouted. "It's fucking ridiculous! You did nothing wrong! You did everything perfect!" I started to soften my voice, "Being with _you _was perfect. I couldn't imagine anyone else Seth." Tears began falling from his face and I embraced him in a soft kiss.

The kiss didn't last long but seemed to fix all the doubts he was having because he then laid back down on my chest and quickly fell asleep.

XXXX

The sun glistened off his naked body. Seth looked angelic lying in my arms. Breathing in, Seth's natural fragrance filled my lungs. His scent made my body tingle.

Seth's hair was messy, strands covered his face. Smiling, I gently brushed away the strands while whispering, "How beautiful." Seth was truly beautiful inside and out. He had a beautiful and loving soul that had revived the soul within me. He made me more human than I ever thought was possible.

Our connection and love had strengthened and deepened after last night. Seth was a part of me, as I am now a part of him. The moment seemed to last forever, loving each other with kisses and gentle bites. I have never felt this passionately about anything in my life and the feeling overwhelmed me. Even kind of frightened me. For once since I've been a vampire I felt vulnerable and powerless.

Suddenly, Seth began to stir. I loved watching his same ritual when he woke up, stretching while taking a big yawn. He wiped the sleep away from his eyes and smiled.

"Sleep well my love?" I asked as I placed a kiss to his lips.

"Always do when I'm in your arms." He looked at me with such adoration that it gave me butterflies.

"Then in my arms you shall sleep forever." He giggled as I teasingly bit at his neck. We both laughed as we wrestled in the grass. I could see that he put all his strength in it as he tried to fight against me but his efforts were futile. Finally, after watching Seth struggled to pin me down, I gave in and let him. He sat on top of me as he held my hands to the ground, breathing heavily. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at the fact that Seth was already worn out.

"What you think you're laughing at? That was me using my actual strength; you cheat with your vampire strength." He grinned, while bending down to kiss me quickly on the lips. "But, that strength of yours didn't come in handy this time, because I still whooped your tail" he chuckled as he let up off my arms to put his hands on his hips.

In an instant I grabbed him and was on top of him holding his hands down. "Who whooped who, now?"

Seth pouted, while wiggling his arms under my hands. "So not fair," he huffed, "another vampire cheat." I laughed loudly at him before I rolled over to look at the sky.

Putting my hands behind my head, I began looking over the sudden darkness of the clouds that were approaching. A moment ago, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Now, it looked like the world was coming to an end. How quickly things changed. In an instant the weather changed rapidly, from calm and peaceful, to what look like there was going to be a raging storm. Nothing lasted forever, and in a moment everything around you could alter. The thought made me uneasy, bringing a sickening feeling to my stomach.

Turning over, I gazed into Seth's eyes. "Promise me something?" I asked.

Seth then turned over to lean on his left arm. He gave me a smile that was both playful and serious. He chuckled as he replied "anything." He stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

It took me a moment to speak. I just continued staring at him lovingly. Seth did not press me to continue; he just quietly sat there and waited for my response. Finally I said, "Promise me, that after the situation is finished with the Cullen's, that we can run away together. Let's just leave our old lives behind us and create a new one just the two of us." I continued looking in Seth's eyes. Seth's face presented shock before turning into a face filled with concern. He did not say anything for a moment and his hesitation struck worry in my heart.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke. "I can't run away with you." The words hit me like a dagger in the heart, and my world felt like it was suddenly closing in.


End file.
